batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker (Batman: Arkham Origins)
An insanely homicidal super-villain, the Joker's white skin, green hair, and ruby-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. Seemingly appearing from nowhere, the Joker has no known name or backstory and simply wishes to upset social order and balance. Making his presence known in Gotham on Christmas Eve, the Joker institutes a night of chaos, death, and destruction, as he begins to seize complete control of the criminal underworld and establish himself as Gotham's most iconic villain. Seeking nothing but pure destruction and anarchy, Joker uses Black Mask's likeness, gang, and resources to send a massive crime wave through Gotham while hiring eight of the world's most deadly assassins to take out the Dark Knight himself, holding a particular vendetta against the hero. With connections all over Gotham's institutions and infrastructure, the Joker begins a deadly and sick game of cat and mouse with Batman as he begins to realize that the Dark Knight is similar to himself and might just be the perfect rival he needs to complement his sadistic appetites. Biography The self-titled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. ''Batman: Arkham Origins During a particularly snowy winter, near the holiday of Christmas, a man who no one has ever seen or heard of emerged in Gotham with plans of destruction and chaos for the city for the sake of it. A man known simply as The Joker, a villain driven by a lust to create social disorder and desired nothing but anarchy to feed his sadistic appetites and morbid, dark humor. With a particular hatred for the Dark Knight himself, having blamed the hero for making him who he is today, and a hunger for revenge against him, the Joker begins to make his schemes to destroy Gotham and make Batman suffer in the process. Seeking to establish himself as one of Gotham's most iconic figures and carve a name for himself in the Gotham criminal underworld, the Joker begins to target Roman Sionis, also known as Black Mask, the city's most powerful and sadistic crime lord. With Black Mask having unlimited resources, men, power, and complete control over the criminal underworld as he consolidates his power and eliminates his opposition, Joker sees his criminal empire as the perfect means to gain control of the city and form his own gang for his agenda of chaos. Joker begins to stalk Roman's girlfriend, Tiffany, as he keeps tabs over his criminal actives. This understandably spooks Tiffany, who is then placed within a safe house by Roman, until he could track the Joker down and neutralize him. Unfortunately for Black Mask and his lover, the Joker uses his own connections to learn of Tiffany's whereabouts, breaks into the safe house, and waits for her to come home. When she does so after grocery shopping, Joker violently smashes her head into the counter and ties her up to the chandler in the living room. Black Mask soon begins to suspect that something is wrong and has one of his men disguise himself as him as a diversion while Roman sneaks in the back to gain the upper hand on Joker. When the decoy arrives through the front door, Joker is gleefully waiting in a chair and immediately shoots the man through the face, knowing that he is not his true target. The real Black Mask then sneaks up behind Joker and attacks him, but the Joker proves to be an exceptionally competent fighter and overpowers Black Mask, tying up his hands in the process. To eliminate any evidence of him being at the safe house, Joker uses an incendiary device made out of an alcohol bottle to set the room ablaze. Joker then cruelly and sadistically makes Roman hold his gun and shoot Tiffany through the heart, immediately killing her, as Joker drags the struggling Roman out with him. Joker holds Black Mask captive at a hidden location and tortures him over the course of several days, forcing him to reveal every detail about himself. Using these details to his advantage, Joker takes Roman's black mask and disguises himself as the crime lord, taking complete control of his gang, resources, and power. Joker then plots to first destroy all of Black Mask's power and standing in the city and take his place and institute his own brand of society breakdown. Knowing that Batman is the only one who can stop his plans,and having a hunger for revenge against the hero, Joker places a $50 million bounty of the dark knight's head and hires eight of the world's most deadly assassins to take him down. As the assassins arrive in Gotham, the city's body count and crime rate sky-rockets, as Joker stages an attack on Blackgate Penitentiary disguised as Black Mask, with several dozen of his men and Killer Croc, a cannibalistic killer with a rare condition that makes him appear more and more reptilian as the years pass by. Murdering dozens of of guards and leaving a path of destruction behind him, the Joker takes Commissioner Loeb, who was present at the prison to oversee the execution of Julian Day, also known as Calender Man, hostage. Joker has Calendar Man released from the execution chamber and lets him loss, believing that his love for murder and torture on holidays is the perfect setup for Christmas Eve. Joker then has Loeb forcibly placed within the chamber under the pretense that the commissioner is no longer serving his best interest with so many of his men imprisoned and wants to start off with 'a clean slate'. The reality of the situation was however, is that Joker seeks to take complete control of Black Masks's criminal activities and eliminate anything that could be a benefit to the fallen crime lord. Loeb is then gassed in the chamber and dies in mere second as Joker continues through the prison with Black Masks's men and Killer Croc. Arriving on the roof to find a set helicopters ready to make a quick escape, Joker leaves Killer Croc to deal with Batman, who arrived at the prison just minutes prior. While Killer Croc is aided by some of Mask's men, Batman is ultimately able to defeat them all and learns from croc about the enlistment of the seven other assassins. Gotham begins to descend into further chaos as Joker continues to control Black Mask's operations, including drug trafficking, sending out hundreds of his men to murder, steal, and wipe out all opposition, and striking deals with corrupt Gotham police officers, particularly SWAT leader Braden, promising them all the $50 million bounty if they succeed in subduing Batman. As Batman is hunted down from all fronts and continues to fight against the assassins, he learns of the Joker's existence when he invetigates what police believe to be Black Mask and Tiffany's murder. The hero concludes however that it was not Black Mask, but simply a decoy and breaks into the Gotham City Police Department in order to gain access to the criminal database to learn more about the crime scene. At the same time, Joker sends scores of Black Mask's men to infiltrate the sewer systems and place hundreds of demolition explosives underneath the foundations of countless buildings, including the Gotham City Police Headquarters. While Batman is able to subdue Joker's men and gain access to the criminal database, he is ultimately unable to deactivate the bombs. After looking through the GCPD's files, Batman learns that Roman Sionis owns and has complete control over the Gotham Merchant's Bank, which he uses as a front to launder much of ill gotten gains. Batman soon realizes that Joker has taken Black Mask hostage after forcing him to kill Tiffany and intends to use him to gain access to the merchant's bank, which has security measures that only Roman can deactivate. True to Batman's detective work, the Joker explosively arrives at the bank in a stolen ambulance and murders over a dozen of the bank's employees, sadistically torturing and slaughtering many of them with the use of the bank's Christmas decorations. Joker then takes a female banker hostage and forces her and Roman to open up the vault containing much of Roman's laundered money. Joker then has his men steal billions worth of money and load it up onto the ambulance while Roman is tied an gagged as Joker doses the banker with a lethal dose of his newly created Joker toxin, causing her to gradually laugh more and more uncontrollably. When Batman arrives on the scene by crashing through the roof, the Joker finally reveals himself to being the impostor Black Mask after beating Roman into unconsciousness. Revealing that most of Black Masks's men are now loyally working for him due to the benefits they reap from, Joker shoots Batman several times and throws the laughing banker at him. Detonating bombs that were rigged in the vault, Joker drives away with both the money and Roman in the stolen ambulance, laughing insanely. Batman grabs the banker and barely manages to lunge away from the massive explosion, but the banker unfortunately succumbs to Joker's toxin and dies with a smile on her face. Anticipating that Batman might still be alive, Joker sends in a handful of his men to check the bank, which leads to confirmation that Batman is indeed still alive. Amazed that Batman could survive both his gunshot wounds and the explosion, Joker nevertheless remains in cheerful spirits. Batman subdues all of Joker's men, leaving one for interrogation, who informs the Dark Knight that Joker murdered over a quarter of Black Mask's men who would not turn and has taken complete control of the Sionis Steel Mill, where Black Mask receives shipments of drugs and firearms to be sold onto the streets, as well as all of his operations there. Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate ''To be added ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' :See: The Joker (Batman: Arkham Asylum) ''Batman: Arkham City'' :See: The Joker (Batman: Arkham City) Gallery BATMAN-ORIGINS-joker-batspromo.jpg|Promotional Joker poster. Kittyfight.jpg Jokey.png ArkhamOrigins Joker.jpg Joker11.png|Joker with his gang BlackgateJoker.jpg|The Joker in Blackgate. Joker12.png Joker13.png Jokerbomb.png Joker10.png Jokersmile.jpg Joker_ArkhamOrigins.jpg Joker_ArkhamOrigins-1.jpg Joker 1920x1080.jpg Bandicam_2013-11-01_19-09-44-532.jpg|As Red Hood in the Flashback Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters